elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Update 19
Update 19, or Patch v4.1.5, was a major update released for . Overview Welcome to The Elder Scrolls Online v4.1.5 and the DLC Game Pack! Wolfhunter introduces two new 4-player dungeons allowing you to venture into the Hunting Grounds of Hircine, in addition to a host of new collectibles and item sets. You’ll also find a number of updates to the base game including a new Battlegrounds map and Outfit Styles, the addition of Keep Recall Stones for Cyrodiil, updates to the Respec System, and more. We’ve also made a number of balance changes in this update with the main goals being to improve the Werewolf skill line, reducing the duration of snare and defile effects, and increasing the viability of a number of the less popular item sets. We hope you enjoy this latest update, which is approximately 2.37GB in size. New Features / Updates / Big Changes Wolfhunter DLC Game Pack Two New Dungeons *Moon Hunter Keep: The Moon Hunter Keep was once the Colovian headquarters of the Order of the Silver Dawn, a group of peerless werewolf hunters found in western Tamriel. It was destroyed by the ancient werewolf Vykosa, who then took up residence at the estate. At first she merely turned the hunters against each other, each competing for the prize of joining her pack, but now she draws in werewolves from distant lands to vie for her favor. Imprisoned in the foul cells below the keep, Adonatus Varian must seek your help to eradicate Vykosa’s evil werewolf followers and remove her influence from the land before it spreads. *March of Sacrifices: The March of Sacrifices is a section of the Hunting Grounds where mortals compete in teams for a boon from Hircine. It’s a deep ravine surrounded by impassable mountains, and populated with the most ferocious creatures of Hircine’s realm. The hunt quarry is a massive and powerful indrik imbued with special powers from the Daedric Prince himself. If a mortal manages to fell the beast and retrieve its glowing red heart, they may petition Hircine for a boon. This hunt is open to any mortal, but is rarely undertaken by any who are not a follower of Hircine. The competition is bloody, but for the foolish and incredibly desperate, Hircine’s game is a tantalizing opportunity to win a favor from the Prince. *Moon Hunter Keep and March of Sacrifices are 4-player dungeons that are reached via Reaper’s March and Greenshade, respectively. **Moon Hunter Keep’s entrance is in northern Reaper’s March, northwest of Arenthia. **March of Sacrifices’ entrance is a shrine to Hircine in Western Greenshade, north of Woodhearth. *Both Dungeons include a Normal version in addition to a challenging Veteran version. *There are a number of rewards for each dungeon, including the following: **Unique item sets, including two new Undaunted Monster Mask sets, only available within the dungeons **Unique Achievement awards for completing the dungeons **A unique player Skin **A unique Memento **Several Titles **Unique housing items New Collectibles & Furnishings We’ve added a number of new collectibles for you to acquire in this latest DLC game pack! *Gothic Hunter’s Headwear: Travel to either the Moon Hunter Keep or March of Sacrifices dungeons to unlock the Gothic Hunter's Headwear. (This is the reward for owning the Wolfhunter DLC game pack.) *Sable Man-Beast Skin: Only those who have completed the "Moon Hunter Keep Challenger" achievement, by completing the most difficult tasks in Moon Hunter Keep, can proudly display this Skin. *Bestial Personality: By completing the harshest challenges in the March of Sacrifices dungeon, and thus completing the "March of Sacrifices Challenger" Achievement, you may let slip the bonds of civility with this Personality. *Werewolf Behemoth Sigil Memento: Unleash your inner werewolf with this sigil, earned by completing "The Great Indrik Hunt" achievement. The Great Indrik Hunt is completed by hunting the three Golden Indriks within the March of Sacrifices, and earning their boons. *Trophy: Balorgh: Acquired for completing March of Sacrifices. *Trophy: Vykosa the Ascendant: Acquired for completing Moon Hunter Keep. *Bust: Balorgh: Acquired for completing Veteran March of Sacrifices. *Bust: Vykosa the Ascendant: Acquired for completing Veteran Moon Hunter Keep. *Monsters in Moon Hunter Keep and March of Sacrifices have a small chance to drop various decorative bone-pile furnishings. It's important to use every part of the kill… when there's anything left. *Bosses in Moon Hunter Keep and March of Sacrifices have a chance to drop one of four rare Hircine-themed furnishing plans; the more difficult the dungeon, the better your chances of acquiring a furnishing plan. *Added new furnishings to the Undaunted Quartermaster that can be purchased for gold after completing Wolfhunter achievements. New Item Sets There are 8 new Item Sets available from the two new dungeons, March of Sacrifices and Moon Hunter Keep. Each dungeon has 1 Light Armor, 1 Medium Armor, 1 Heavy Armor, and 1 Monster Mask Item Set to acquire. *Moon Hunter Keep **Moon Hunter (Light) ***2: Spell Damage ***3: Spell Damage ***4: Spell Critical ***5: When your alchemical poison fires, increase your Spell Damage by 600 for 6 seconds. **Savage Werewolf (Medium) ***2: Max Stamina ***3: Max Health ***4: Stamina Recovery ***5: Your Light and Heavy Attacks rend flesh, causing your enemy to bleed for 1000 Physical Damage every 2 seconds for 6 seconds. **Jailer’s Tenacity (Heavy) ***2: Healing Taken ***3: Max Health ***4: Healing Taken ***5: When you lose 7000 or more Health from a single attack, you gain Major Vitality for 6 seconds, increasing your healing received by 30%. **Vykosa (Monster Mask) ***1: Healing Taken ***2: When you Bash an enemy you have taunted, you frighten them with a deafening howl, applying Major Maim to them for 3 seconds, lowering their damage done by 30%. This effect can occur once every 15 seconds. *March of Sacrifices **Hanu’s Compassion (Light) ***2: Magicka Recovery ***3: Max Magicka ***4: Magicka Recovery ***5: Max Magicka ***5: When you resurrect another player while in combat, you and the player gain Major Heroism for 15 seconds, granting you 3 Ultimate every 1.5 seconds. **Blood Moon (Medium) ***2: Weapon Damage ***3: Weapon Critical ***4: Weapon Critical ***5: When you deal Critical Damage with a melee Light Attack, you gain a stack of Blood Scent for 8 seconds. When you gain 5 stacks, you become Frenzied for 5 seconds, increasing your melee Light Attack damage by 30% and attack speed by 50%. This effect can occur every 18 seconds. **Haven of Ursus (Heavy) ***2: Max Health ***3: Healing Taken ***4: Max Health ***5: When you take damage while you are under 50% Health, summon Ursus’s spirit for 6 seconds. You or an ally can activate a synergy on Ursus to grant you a shield that protects you and the activator from 13954 damage for 6 seconds. This effect can occur once every 12 seconds. **Balorgh (Monster Mask) ***1: Weapon Damage ***1: Spell Damage ***2: When you use an Ultimate ability, you gain Weapon and Spell Damage for 10 seconds equal to twice the amount of total Ultimate consumed. BASE GAME New Battleground Map - Istirus Outpost A new Battleground has been introduced - Istirus! Built late in the Second Empire to control the chronic pirate problem on the Strid River, the Istirus Outpost has become a forgotten relic since the outbreak of the Three Banners War with its dwindling resources fought over by all sides. Istirus is a semi asymmetrical map that also allows players to mount! Keep Recall Stones We’ve added a new method of navigating Cyrodiil! Keep Recall Stones are new items you use from your inventory or quickslot wheel to recall to a Keep or Outpost. These can be purchased for 20,000 AP or earned from Rewards of the Worthy. There are several restrictions in place to use these items: *You cannot recall to a structure that is under attack (shown on the UI as a starburst icon). *You cannot recall to a structure while standing inside the region of a Keep, Resource, Outpost or Town. *You cannot use a Recall Stone while actively in combat. *Recall Stones can be used while in Caves of Cyrodiil, but not in the Imperial City. *Recall Stones are account bound, so they can be banked but not traded to other players. *You cannot use a Recall Stone while carrying an Elder Scroll. Battlegrounds Outfit Styles We've added new Outfit Styles to Battlegrounds! Now, when you complete a Battleground, you have a chance to obtain an Outfit Style for the Pit Demons, Storm Lords, and Fire Drakes' unique armor appearances. *Pit Demons Outfit Styles are obtained by completing Deathmatch games. *Storm Lords Outfit Styles are obtained by completing Flag Games (Capture the Relic, Chaosball). *Fire Drakes Outfit Styles are obtained by completing Land Grabs (Domination, Crazy King). *The chance of obtaining an Outfit Style is based on how well your team performed in the Battleground. **Victors have a much higher chance to obtain an Outfit Style than do second-place finishers, and second-place finishers have a much better chance than do third-place finishers. However, even teams coming in dead last have a small chance to obtain an Outfit Style. **The medals you obtain do not affect your chances at all – so you don't have to be fancy, just try to be victorious! **Placing on the Leaderboards for Battlegrounds also has a very good chance to award an Outfit Style from each of the three teams' armor visuals. New PvP Collectible The new Arena Gladiator Costume is now available, to those who would conquer their foes mercilessly. Simply collect 50 Arena Gladiator Proofs (found by completing the Conquest dailies in Cyrodiil) and purchase an Arena Gladiator's Exultation from a War Researcher for 10,000 AP. Use the Exultation, and it will consume the 50 Proofs and create a Runebox of the Arena Gladiator Costume. Respec System Updates We’ve updated the player ability respec system so activating respec mode no longer clears all of your points, but instead allows you to add and remove points from your abilities. You’ll still have the option to remove all points if you want a fresh start, though. We’ve also retained the morph-only option; for a reduced price, you can add and subtract any ability morphs. *Anyone who loses a skill tree, such as vampire or werewolf, will now have all skill points in the associated tree refunded. **This will also apply retroactively. *Anyone who previously removed one of these skill trees will have their additional skill points returned upon login. *All of these changes will apply to rededication shrines and Skill Respecification Scrolls from the Crown Store. Welkynar Style Item The Welkynar Style Item, Gryphon Plumes, is now available from Cloudrest Trial. This Style Item is proudly worn by the gryphon-riding Welkynar themselves, and now you can earn the right to wear and craft this armor too - if you can defeat Z'Maja. *You can earn Gryphon Plumes by defeating Z'Maja; more are earned by defeating her on harder difficulties, and she will not drop any Plumes unless fought on Veteran mode, or on Normal mode with all of her Welkynar Shade allies. The amount of Gryphon Plumes dropped is not randomized, but is based on the configuration of the final boss fight – the harder the fight, the more Plumes you'll obtain. TABLE IMAGE *Note that the Welkynar Style Motif will become available in a future patch, starting September 12 at 2pm UTC. Champion Point Increase The Champion Point cap has been raised by a total of 30 points (10 in each red/blue/green constellation) for a total of 780 Champion Points. The Champion Point experience curve has been automatically adjusted with this new cap, so that earlier Champion Points require less experience and can be earned faster. Clockwork City Combat & Gameplay Monsters *Wraith of Crows no longer bleeds blood when struck by physical attacks. UI General *Fixed an issue where quest icons could display incorrectly above Clockwork City elevators. Dark Brotherhood Art & Animation General *Fixed a missing ceiling texture within Xith-Izkul Sanctuary in the Blackwoods Borderlands. Combat & Gameplay Monsters *Bloodfiends that could previously be targeted by the Blade of Woe are no longer subject to its powers. The Blade of Woe is no longer available against all bloodfiends, instead of sometimes working and sometimes not. Dragon Bones Exploration & Itemization General *Fixed an issue where unique furnishings available as drops from enemies in the Fang Lair and Scalecaller Peak dungeons were significantly more rare than intended. *Fixed an issue where defeating Zaan in Scalecaller Peak on Veteran Hard Mode would sometimes result in two Scalecaller Motif chapters dropping. Now, you will always receive a single Motif chapter when defeating Zaan on Veteran Hard Mode Imperial City Combat & Gameplay General *Adjusted various locations in Imperial City to remove the possibility of pulling, porting, or leashing players into respawn areas. *Imperial City will now grant the proper amount of Alliance Points each time they’re earned. Dungeons & Group Content Dungeons *Imperial City Prison **The Brace for Impact ability now displays an appropriate icon during the encounter with Lord Warden Dusk. Exploration & Itemization General *Doubled the drop rate of the Stonefire Scamp Pet and Soul-Shriven Skin Runeboxes, available from the Simulacrum of Molag Bal. Orsinium Art & Animation General *Fixed an issue where burning oil was clipping into the ground during the quest “Blood on a King’s Hands”. Summerset Art & Animation General *Improved the collision on various assets so you no longer appear to float or sink through the floor, and updated some assets to better match what they represent. *Fixed a missing texture to the Wine Stomp Barrel. *Fixed a number of holes throughout various High Elf interiors to prevent you from falling through them. Combat & Gameplay Monsters & Monster Abilities *Healers will now use Minor Wound more often. *Fixed an issue where Yaghra Larvae would remain intact after exploding into a fine mist. *Fixed an issue where Salamanders would levitate awkwardly above the ground. *Fixed an issue where Salamanders wouldn't. Stop. Slithering. *Players chomped by salamanders now hear themselves being chomped. World Bosses *Graveld **Graveld is no longer easier to hit after returning from his hideaway than before he leaves. **Graveld no longer regenerates slightly when he takes refuge in his lair. *Haeliata and Nagravia **Fixed an issue where the gryphon world bosses would sometimes fail to spawn. **Nagravia's landing is now more graceful. *Keelsplitter **Increased the range at which Keelsplitter can bite. **Waterspout no longer procs the Chill status. **Adjusted how Waterspout, Slam, and Swipe hits are targeted to make the fight less punitive for melee players. **Improved the attack messaging – in your favor. **Increased the damage from Waterspout. **Players are no longer as aggressively removed from Keelsplitter’s credit list. *Queen of the Reef **Fixed an issue where Queen of the Reef could attack invisibly before she emerged from the sands. **Fixed an issue where Queen of the Reef’s brood would not despawn when she reset. **Increased the playable area to receive credit for killing the Queen of the Reef. **Fixed an issue where Queen of the Reef would sometimes fail to spawn. Crafting & Economy Alchemy *Alchemy's Keen Eye will now illuminate giant clams seen on the shores of Summerset. *Clams in Summerset now always drop an Alchemy reagent. Pearl furnishing items now only come from Clams that have a pearl inside. Jewelry Crafting *Fixed an issue where the Jewelry Crafting Certification quest would accept any ring, rather than only accepting a ring you crafted. *Fixed an issue that was causing some of the Rich Seams in Jewelry Crafting Survey: Cragonlorn III to disappear when you got close to the resource nodes. *Added interaction text to Jewelry Crafting Writ Turn-In Crates. *Updated the text on the Jewelry Trait Master achievement for clarity. *Heavy Sacks will now have a chance to drop Jewelry Crafting Dust instead of Jewelry Crafting Ounces. *Dramatically improved the value of Artifact-quality Jewelry Crafting Master Writs, and significantly increased the value of Legendary-quality Jewelry Crafting Master Writs, in terms of their Writ Voucher payouts. **All Jewelry Crafting Writs received in the future will see this increased Voucher value; this change will not impact any Jewelry Crafting Master Writs already present in game. *Added Jewelry Crafting materials to some Blacksmithing resource nodes. **You will occasionally find a single unit of Dust on a Blacksmithing node (or two units of Dust, if the Plentiful Harvest passive triggers). **If the Blacksmithing node's material is based on your character level, then so is the Dust you'll find on it. If the Blacksmithing node's material is based on your Blacksmithing passive rank, then the Dust you find will be based on your Jewelry Crafting passive rank. *Significantly reduced the amount of Boosters needed to improve the quality of Jewelry. **At maximum rank of Plating Expertise, it now takes only a single piece of Terne Plating to go from white to green, two Iridium Platings to go from green to blue, three Zircon Platings to go from blue to purple, and only 4 Chromium Platings to go from purple to gold. *Jewelry Crafting Writs will no longer reward Terne, Iridium, or Zircon Grains. They will now only reward Chromium Grains, with the chance to obtain a Grain increasing with the rank of the Jewelry Crafting writ completed, similar to other durable trade skill writ rewards. *Reduced the number of Platings required to craft Jewelry Crafting furniture recipes. Dungeons & Group Content General *Cloudrest will now appear as a Weekly Trial. Exploration & Itemization General *Made some adjustments to the Wet Gunny Sacks, Waterlogged Psijic Satchels, and Pyandonean Bottles so it’s clear that these are containers, and may hide valuable crafting ingredients inside them. **Wet Gunny Sacks are now Green quality, and Pyandonean Bottles are now Blue quality (matching Waterlogged Psijic Satchels). **Waterlogged Psijic Satchels and Wet Gunny Sacks now have text indicating that "It sounds like there's something inside." **Pyandonean Bottles and Wet Gunny Sacks now require confirmation when you wish to delete them. **Pyandonean Bottles and Wet Gunny Sacks no longer have a sell price, and cannot be sold to merchants. **Updated the icon on Wet Gunny Sacks to indicate that they don't contain gold coins. *Fixed an issue where four particular chairs in the Shimmerene Waterworks could not be sat on. *You will now always obtain a Culanda Lacquer from completing daily quests for the Sapiarchs in Alinor. *The "Waterlogged Note" item is now marked as a Scroll, rather than as Trash. *Fixed an issue where the Traitor's Vault had an excessive number of lootable wardrobes. Achievements *Corrected the spelling on an error regarding the purchase of accolades and the completion of Summerset Pathfinder. You do not find Patches. You find paths. Books *The following books are now part of the Research Notes collection: **''Fellrunner Failure?'' **''Findings on the Elemental Volatility of Imps'' **''Report on Wing Rot Curative Trials'' Fishing *There are now more pools of fishable Foul water in Summerset. Per a report released by Kinlady Avinisse, this is attributed to increased litter and run-off due to the influx of outsiders. Housing Furnishings *The following furnishings are now sold by Unwoltil, the Summerset Home Good Furnisher: **Shrubs, Dormant Sunbird Cluster **Shrub, Blooming Sunbird **Tree, Ginkgo **Tree, Ancient Ginkgo **Vines, Sun-Bronzed Ivy Cluster *Fixed a number of minor issues with the names and descriptions of several Summerset furnishings. *Reduced the cost in Culanda Lacquer to make Summerset High Elven furnishings for Fine and Superior items from 2 to 1. Artifact and Legendary items still require 2 Culanda Lacquer. Quests & Zones General *Fixed numerous typos, quest icons and pins, and VO/text mismatches. *More citizens of Summerset can now be Pickpocketed, and their pockets contain items appropriate to their social standing. *More citizens of Summerset will react appropriately to said pickpocketing and trespassing. *Yet more citizens have become careless and can now be killed with the Blade of Woe. *Cuinanthon's House is now a trespass location. Public Dungeons & Delves *Karnwasten **Your character can no longer revive in the water after perishing to Slaughterfish. *Tor-Hame-Khard **Removed an NPC you could not interact with. Quests *A Necessary Alliance: Fixed an issue where two copies of the NPCs associated with this quest would appear at the ritual platforms. *A Pearl of Great Price: Slightly reduced the difficulty of the Yaghra Monstrosity boss. *Buried Memories: **Yaghra involved in this quest will now reward you when you defeat them. **Your quest progress will no longer become blocked if you have to reenter the instance after burning Mephala’s barrier. **You can no longer bypass the third Memory to go straight to K’Tora. *Illusions of Grandeur: The enemies in the Academy Stacks now respawn at a slower pace. *Lauriel’s Lament: **You will now be properly directed throughout the Direnni Acropolis while on this quest. **Advancing the quest by interacting with the Keeper’s Flame can now be shared properly with group members. *Lost in Translation: **You can no longer enter Evergloam prematurely. **Fixed an issue where the map would point you in the wrong direction while in Evergloam. **Fixed an issue where the final moment with the Ritemaster would not animate correctly. *Old Wounds: The quest step to search Taranmir’s Manor will no longer fail if you enter certain locations on the 2nd floor. *Storming the Walls: **The door out of Castire’s cell will now work on the first try. **Pandermalion no longer follows players who jump to locations outside Sea Keep. *The Crystal Tower: **Fixed an issue that kept Tundilwen from using one of her combat abilities. **You will no longer see two Dawnbreakers appear if some group members arrive late during the associated quest step. **Fixed an issue if you relogged during the last fight, your quest progression could become blocked. **Dawnbreaker will now remain in your quest inventory until the battle is complete. **Iron Atronachs will no longer become molten again if you encounter them after they've died and cooled. *The Dreaming Cave: **Fixed an issue that would occasionally prevent Valsirenn from appearing when trying to escape the Spiral Skein. **Fixed an issue where Valsirenn was visible prematurely. *The Ebon Sanctum: Fixed an issue where group members were unable to go back and advance skipped quest steps in Ebon Stadmont. *The Forest Vandal: Using the [Strangler Poison can now be shared with other group members. *The Psijic’s Calling: Fixed an issue that caused Psijic Sight to flash intermittently when used in first-person view. *The Queen’s Decree: **The skafin in the Undercroft will no longer follow you through closed doors. **The monks in upper section of the monastery will now defend themselves if attacked. *The Resolute Sentinels: **You can no longer interact with the podiums in the Academy Study through the wall of the adjacent room. **Fixed an issue that was preventing you from using a door to the College of Sapiarchs when on the quest step “Talk to Valsirenn/Earl Leythen”. UI Maps *The selection area for the Artaeum map will now better match the location of it on the Cosmic map. Combat and Gameplay Ability Changes Overview We’ve made numerous ability changes with this latest update – some with global implications, while others are specific tweaks and quality of life changes. Some of our major goals with these changes include: *Improving the Werewolf gameplay and quality of life: Several abilities received significant adjustments, leveling the skill line is considerably easier, and Werewolves are now capable of doing more core combat actions such as resurrecting or using synergies. *Reducing the duration of snare and defile effects: Abilities and Item Sets that apply snares or defile debuffs on enemies have had their durations significantly reduced. Since most of the changes were made to damage over time abilities, you will have to recast those abilities earlier to keep an enemy permanently snared, which sacrifices some damage. Most area of effect snaring abilities were untouched, though, since the counterplay is just to move out of the area of effect. *Increasing the viability of some older Item Sets: A few Item Sets have received some dramatic redesigns, while others were simply buffed to improve their usage. General *Increased the Movement Speed of all Monsters summoned from your abilities and Item Sets by 25%. :: Developer Comments: Monsters now have a 50% total Movement Speed bonus. They can keep pace with you when you are using Sprint or have Major Expedition, but stacking Movement Speed bonuses will allow you to outrun them. *A visual effect will now appear over your character’s head when using Detection Potions, Magelight, or Expert Hunter to notify other players of your ability to see sneaking/invisible enemies. *Decreased the range of Two Handed, Dual Wield, One Hand and Shield, Unarmed, and Werewolf Heavy Attacks to 7 meters from 10 meters. :: Developer Comments: The range for melee Heavy Attacks now matches other melee cast time and channeled abilities, such as Uppercut and Flurry. *Fixed an issue where casting certain self-targeted abilities, such as Spike Armor, Dark Exchange, or Imbue Weapon, would remove you from Sneak. *Enchantments now remember the weapon from which they were fired. This means if you fire a bow ability and weapon swap, when that bow ability deals damage, the enchantment on your bow will fire. *Teleport abilities, such as Bolt Escape or Shadow Image, can no longer be cast before the Battleground match has started. Dragonknight *Ardent Flame **World in Ruin: This ability now also increases the damage over time component of Fiery Breath and its morphs. **Warmth: ***This ability now only snares targets when you deal direct damage with an Ardent Flame ability (was any type of damage). ***Decreased the duration of the snare to 3 seconds for all ranks (previously 2/4 seconds). *Draconic Power **Reflective Scale ***Reflective Plate (morph): This ability now also grants 2 seconds of immunity to snare and immobilization effects. Nightblade *Assassination **Death Stroke: ***This ability now only stuns if you have 120 Ultimate or more. To visually show its readiness state, the icon will change to a recolored version and the animation of the cast will change. **Grim Focus ***Merciless Resolve (morph): Removed the snare from this ability. *Shadow **Aspect of Terror: Decreased the duration of the snare from this ability and its morphs to 2 seconds from 4 seconds. **Shadow Cloak: Dark Cloak (morph): Fixed an issue where casting this ability was removing you from sneak. *Siphoning **Cripple: Decreased the duration of the snare and the Major Expedition buff from this ability and its morphs to 4 seconds from 8 seconds. Sorcerer *Dark Magic **Rune Prison: ***Decreased the duration of the stun applied by this ability and its morphs to 3.5 seconds from 5 seconds. ***This ability and its morphs can now be dodged. ***Rune Cage (morph): ****Decreased the damage done from this ability by approximately 20%. ****This ability now only deals damage if the stun lasts for its full duration. :: Developer Comments: We have more changes planned for this ability in a future patch that will improve the messaging of when the stun will apply. *Storm Calling **Mages’ Fury: Fixed an issue where dodging this ability and its morphs would still apply the execute explosion debuff to you. **Overload: Fixed an issue where the Heavy Attack from this ability and its morphs could not proc Weapon Enchantments or Poisons. Templar *Dawn’s Wrath **Radiant Destruction: Increased the maximum bonus execute damage dealt by this ability and its morph to 480% from 330%. **Solar Flare ***Dark Flare (morph): Decreased the duration of the Major Defile debuff to 4 seconds from 6 seconds. ***Solar Barrage (morph): Removed the cast time from this ability, and decreased the damage done by approximately 40%. **Sun Fire: Decreased the duration of the snare from this ability and its morphs to 3 seconds from 5/9 seconds. *Restoring Light **Healing Ritual ***Ritual of Rebirth (morph): Fixed an issue where you could dodge the secondary heal from this ability. **Rune Focus: ***This ability and its morphs now apply Major Ward, Major Resolve, and all morph effects to you directly for 20 seconds at Rank IV. ***Standing within the area of effect now increases the Major Ward and Major Resolve effects by 50%. :: Developer Comments: The new design of Rune Focus more closely matches the fast action combat, while still preserving the original feel of an area of protection. Warden *Animal Companions **Cliff Racer ***Screaming Cliff Racer (morph): Fixed an issue where casting this ability would not orient your character to face the target. *Arctic Wind: Increased the initial heal from this ability and its morphs to 15% of your Max Health from 12%. Weapon *One Hand and Shield **Power Bash ***Reverberating Bash (morph): Decreased the duration of the Major Defile debuff to 4 seconds from 10 seconds. *Two Handed **Heavy Weapons: Fixed an issue where the axe bleed would not stack when multiple players used it against the same enemy. *Dual Wield **Flying Blade: Reduced the snare duration from this ability and its morphs to 4 seconds. **Lacerate: Fixed an issue where this ability and its morphs could sometimes heal you based on damage dealt from other abilities happening at the same time. **Twin Slashes ***Rending Slashes (morph): Decreased the duration of the snare to 4 seconds from 9 seconds. *Destruction Staff **Impulse ***Pulsar (morph): Fixed an issue where this ability was only applying Minor Mangle to one target. *Bow **Arrow Spray: Decreased the duration of the snare applied from this ability and its morphs to 4 seconds from 6 seconds. **Scatter Shot: Fixed an issue where using Roll Dodge immediately after casting this ability or its morphs would prevent the enemy from gaining crowd control immunity after you knocked them back. **Snipe ***Lethal Arrow (morph): Decreased the duration of the Major Defile debuff applied to 4 seconds from 10 seconds. World *Vampire **Curing Vampirism will now refund all Skill Points that are invested in the Skill Line. **Drain Essence: Fixed an issue where this ability and its morphs would fail to cast if you used it against a crowd-control immune enemy while you were blocking. *Werewolf :: Developer Comments – Werewolf Changes: There were a significant number of changes made to Werewolf this update. Some of these changes were made to improve the quality of life with leveling and maintaining the form, while others open up new gameplay possibilities. First, you’ll find leveling and maintaining your Werewolf is now considerably easier. The Devour passive is now granted automatically from the very start, so you can sustain the form better at lower levels before you’ve unlocked all the other skills. We’ve also significantly reduced the experience requirements to morph all skills. Second, you’ll be able to do more core combat actions as a Werewolf, such as resurrecting your allies or using Synergies. Werewolves will have a much easier time engaging in group content now that they can help their friends more effectively. This, coupled with some other changes such as the Blood Rage passive triggering on damage dealt instead of damage taken, means they can be more viable in group PvE activities such as dungeons. Finally, many morphs and abilities were changed to improve the cohesiveness of the Werewolf kit. Some combos and effects that weren’t very effective have been removed, while others were tweaked to better support the fast and ferocious playstyle of the Werewolf. As an example, we removed the stuns from Pounce and Piercing Howl, but dramatically improved Roar by making it instant cast, fear more targets, and have more competitive morph effects. **Werewolf Transformation: ***You can now resurrect other players while transformed. ***You can now use synergy abilities while transformed. You will use a unique Werewolf-themed animation instead of the synergy’s usual animation. ***You can now use Siege Weapons while transformed. ***Your Werewolf timer will no longer tick down while you are reviving in place while transformed. ***Updated the tooltip of this ability and its morphs to better describe all the additional effects of transforming. ***Fixed an issue where ranking up this ability and its morphs would transform you out of werewolf form. ***This ability and its morphs no longer increase your Movement Speed or your Spell and Physical Resistance as a baseline effect. These bonuses have been moved to passive abilities in the skill line. :: Developer Comments: These bonuses were moved to passive abilities to help reinforce the feeling of progression you get from leveling the Werewolf skill line. It also allows for extra space to add more information to the Werewolf Transformation tooltip about all the other bonuses you have while transformed, such as your Max Stamina being increased or your Heavy Attacks dealing splash damage. ***Pack Leader (morph): ****The direwolves now scale with the bonuses from damage done. ****The direwolves now randomly alternate between 2 direct damage abilities, previously 4, and they no longer use a non-damaging snare ability. ****Fixed an issue where the direwolves would throttle their attacks against the same target. They now attack much more rapidly. ****Fixed an issue where the direwolves would not respawn with you whenever you respawned. **Blood Rage: This ability now increases the timer of your Werewolf Transformation when you deal damage, rather than when you take damage. It adds 2/4 seconds to your timer with a 5 second cooldown. **Devour: ***This is now the first passive you unlock in the skill line, and is a free passive that does not require you to spend a skill point. Points already spent into this will be automatically refunded. ***The devour corpse ability is now a 4-second channel, instead of a 4-second cast time. Every second you spend devouring a corpse increases your Werewolf timer and restores Health. Each corpse can be devoured for up to 4 seconds. ***Updated the visual effects on enemy corpses that can be devoured. ***Improved the targeting and reliability for devouring corpses. **Hircine's Bounty: This ability and its morphs now heal based on your Max Health; Hircine’s Bounty and Hircine’s Rage heal for 45% of your Max Health, while Hircine’s Fortitude heal for 60% of your Max Health. ***Hircine’s Rage (morph): This morph now grants Major Brutality for 20 seconds. **Infectious Claws: Updated the visual effects for this ability and its morphs. **Piercing Howl: ***This ability and its morphs no longer stun the target. ***Decreased the cost of this ability and its morphs to 3510 Stamina from 4050. ***Updated the visual effects for this ability and its morphs. ****Howl of Despair (morph): The synergy now grants the ally Empower for all Light Attacks for 5 seconds. Previously, it granted 10% more Light and Heavy Attack damage for 15 seconds. **Pounce: This ability and its morphs no longer stun the target if they were already set Off Balance. **Pursuit: This ability now also increases your Movement Speed by 15/30%. ***Note: This bonus was moved from a baseline effect of Werewolf Transformation to this passive. **Roar: ***This ability and its morphs are now instant-cast, previously 1 second. ***This ability and its morphs can now fear up to 6 targets, previously 3 targets. ***This ability and the Rousing Roar morph no longer set enemies Off Balance. ****Ferocious Roar (morph): This morph now sets feared targets Off Balance. ****Rousing Roar (morph): This morph has been renamed to Deafening Roar, and now applies Major Fracture for 10 seconds to feared targets. **Savage Strength: This ability now also increases your Spell and Physical Resistance by 5000/10000. ***Note: This bonus was moved from a baseline effect of Werewolf Transformation to this passive. **All Werewolf abilities now require less experience to morph. The experience requirements to level up the Werewolf abilities now match the Weapon Skill Line abilities, and the Werewolf Transformation Ultimate experience requirement now matches Class Ultimate abilities. **Curing Lycanthropy will now refund all Skill Points that are invested in the Skill Line. **Fixed an issue where casting another ability while in the middle of a Werewolf Heavy Attack would cancel the Heavy Attack, instead of queuing the ability to cast when the Heavy Attack completed. Guild *Fighters Guild **Silver Bolts: Decreased the duration of the snare to 4 seconds from 6 seconds. ***Silver Leash (morph): Fixed an issue where this ability was not counting as a Fighter’s Guild ability for the Slayer passive. *Psijic Order **Imbue Weapon ***Fixed an issue where this ability and its morphs were removing you from sneak when cast. ***Fixed an issue where this ability and its morphs were not playing their visual effects or audio if you were unarmed. ****Crushing Weapon (morph): Fixed an issue where this would heal based on the damage done from the Light Attack, and not the damage done by Crushing Weapon itself. **Mend Wounds: ***Fixed an issue where the Light Attack heal over time from this ability could cause health desyncs. *Undaunted **Trapping Webs ***Shadow Silk (morph): Fixed an issue where the black widow spiders were using a poison damage over time effect that was being mitigated by the target’s Spell Resistance, instead of their Physical Resistance. Alliance War *Support **Siege Shield: This ability and its morphs now reduce the damage you take from siege attacks by 50%, originally 35%. Champion System *The Atronach **Tactician: Fixed an issue where this passive was setting enemies Off Balance when you dodged their attack with dodge bonuses such as Major/Minor Evasion, instead of only from Roll Dodge. *The Lady **Unchained: Fixed an issue where this passive was not functioning when you used Break Free while transformed into a Werewolf. Itemization & Item Sets General *Siege weapon damage and effects will no longer proc item sets. *Removed some of the visuals effects from Shadow of the Red Mountain and Valkyn Skoria that displayed to your allies. Item Sets *Arms of Relequen: Added a 1 second cooldown to how quickly you can generate the stacks of harmful wind on a target. *Crest of Cyrodiil: This item set has been redesigned, and its old effect has been moved to the Ward of Cyrodiil Item Set. **OLD: ***2: Weapon Damage ***3: Max Health ***4: Healing Taken ***5: When you deal melee damage, you apply Minor Defile to the enemy for 5 seconds, reducing their healing received by 30%. This effect can occur once every 5 seconds. **NEW: ***2: Stamina Recovery ***3: Max Health ***4: Max Health ***5: After successfully blocking, heal for 8000 Health. This effect can occur every 5 seconds. *Defending Warrior: Fixed an issue where this item set could sometimes heal you based on damage dealt from other abilities happening at the same time. *Domihaus: Updated the telegraph visuals displayed to enemy players. *Durok’s Bane: The 5-piece bonus has been adjusted. **OLD: ***5: When you take damage, you apply Major Defile to the attacker for 10 seconds, reducing their healing received and Health Recovery by 30%. This effect can occur once every 1 second. **NEW: ***5: When you take damage, you apply Major Defile to the attacker for 4 seconds, reducing their healing received and Health Recovery by 30%. This effect can occur once every 8 seconds per enemy. *Elf Bane: Fixed an issue where this item set was not increasing the duration of the damage over time from the Grothdarr Item Set. *Hagraven’s Garden: Updated the telegraph visuals displayed to enemy players. *Hatchling’s Shell: This item set has been redesigned. **OLD: ***2: Physical Resistance ***3: Spell Resistance ***4: Healing Taken ***5: Gain a damage shield that absorbs 5000 damage every 15 seconds. **NEW: ***2: Physical Resistance ***3: Spell Resistance ***4: Max Health ***5: Gain a damage shield equal to 20% of your Max Health for 15 seconds every 15 seconds. *Hide of Morihaus: Fixed an issue where the damage from this item set could critically strike. *Ideal Arms of Relequen: Added a 1 second cooldown to how quickly you can generate the stacks of harmful wind on a target. *Jorvuld’s Guidance: Fixed an issue where this item set was not increasing the duration of the Minor Expedition buff granted by the Hasty Prayer ability. *Light of Cyrodiil: The 5-piece bonus has gained an additional effect. **OLD: ***5: Reduces the duration of disabling effects applied to you by 20%. While you are affected by a disabling effect, heal for 2000 Health every 1 second. **NEW: ***5: While you are affected by a disabling effect, immobilization, or snare, you heal for 2500 Health every 1 second. *Sload’s Semblance: **A projectile will now fire when this item set procs, which applies the damage over time effect. This projectile can be dodged. **Removed the first damage over time tick. **The damage over time effect now begins dealing damage 1 second after it has been applied. **Decreased the total damage by approximately 15% due to the removed tick. **Fixed an issue where the damage over time from this item set was removing invisibility. **Fixed an issue where the damage over time could proc itself. *Swamp Raider: Redesigned the 5-piece bonus from this item set. **OLD: ***5: When you deal damage with a Magicka ability, your Poison and Disease Damage abilities gain an additional 450 Weapon Damage for 10 seconds. **NEW: ***5: Adds 400 Weapon Damage to your Poison and Disease Damage abilities. *Tremorscale: Decreased the duration of the snare to 3 seconds from 4 seconds. *Ward of Cyrodiil: Redesigned this item set. **OLD: ***2: Stamina Recovery ***3: Mounted Speed ***4: Max Health ***5: Increase the amount of damage you block by 8%. **NEW: ***2: Weapon Damage ***3: Stamina Recovery ***4: Stamina Recovery ***5: When you deal melee damage, you apply Major Defile to the enemy for 3 seconds, reducing their healing received and Health Recovery by 30%. This effect can occur once every 5 seconds. *Witchman Armor: Fixed an issue where the resource restore from this item set would not work if the Ultimate ability you cast did not hit the target. *Wizard’s Riposte: **The 5-piece bonus has been adjusted. **OLD: ***When you take Critical Damage you apply Minor Maim to the enemy for 15 seconds, reducing their damage done by 15%. **NEW: ***When you take direct Critical Damage you apply Minor Maim to the enemy for 5 seconds, reducing their damage done by 15%. *Zaan: Decreased the range required to break the fiery tether to 8 meters from 10 meters. Item Traits *Infused (Weapon) **Fixed an issue where the cooldown reduction was applying to both of your Weapon Enchantments if you were dual wielding. Base Game Alliance War & PVP General *Players who queue for Cyrodiil while grouped will now independently enter Cyrodiil on their own individual queue timers. **This means a group that queues for Cyrodiil can have members in Cyrodiil and other zones as their group transitions into the campaign. *Delve bosses in Cyrodiil now spawn like other Delves in Tamriel. Happy hunting! *Updated the Alchemy satchels acquired from Conquest boards or from Imperial City Tel Var purchases to include new Alchemy materials introduced in Summerset. *Adjusted several guards at Chalman Mine so they can be hit by ranged attacks. *Zandur will now spawn properly in Red Ruby Cave. Battlegrounds *Healing Medals in Team Deathmatch now contribute more scoring value towards the end of game scoreboard, as well as weekly Leaderboards. *You can no longer cast Undo to get into starting locations. *Battlegrounds will now shut down due to the population falling below two players on two separate teams, instead of one team. Itemization *Fixed an issue where a few items in Cyrodiil would be considered “stolen” when picked up. In the lawless land of Cyrodiil, this is preposterous – and thus, these items are now no longer considered “stolen”. Keeps *Keeps now have 2 levels per resource material instead of 5. *Resources now have 1 level for Defensive upgrades and 1 level for Production upgrades. *Resources will now go from level 0 to 1 in about 10 minutes. *A Keep will now gain its levels slower from a level 0 resource, but much faster from a level 1 resource. *Prior upgrades which were spread out across 5 levels have been compressed into 2 levels for Keeps and 1 level for Resources, but the overall strength of each upgrade at maximum level remains the same. *Keeps once again have Degrade turned back on. However, the degrade rate is much faster; a Keep can lose a resource level in about 5 minutes instead of an hour. :: Developer Comment: Resources and Keeps were always intended to be a symbiotic Structure, where capturing a Resource effected a Keep in a meaningful way. Resources were also meant to be the primary target for smaller groups and solo players that want to alter the course of the War. The speed which a Keep can be toppled has gotten faster and faster, resulting in Resources not living up to their desired design purpose and simply serving as beach-heads that don’t effect the Keep they’re tied to. By reintroducing degrade and condensing the levels of Keeps and Resources, we believe the war in Cyrodiil will offer more options for players in small groups or solo to contribute in a meaningful way. This returns Keeps and Resources to their intended interplay as a full entity instead of disparate beach-heads surrounding a Keep. If you want to cripple the guards at a Keep, take the Farm. If you want to make the walls weaker, take the mine. If you want the doors to drop faster, take the Lumbermill. *Drakelowe, Dragonclaw and Brindle now offer an 8% AP bonus per Keep held. **This bonus is also noted on the Keep tooltip when you hover over it. *Keep bonuses now give increases to AP, XP, Gold, Spell Crit and Weapon Crit for every level of ownership, instead of every other bonus. Siege *The siege masters of Vivec and Shor have learned from their counterparts in Sotha Sil, and all siege weapons will be more effective against players in Champion enabled Campaigns. :: Developer Comment: Siege damage over the years has tailed off in terms of raw output when comparing CP vs. No-CP campaigns. Siege in Non-CP campaigns deal damage that more closely resembles the original design and intent of Siege weaponry. The changes we’re doing to Siege damage in Champion-enabled campaigns result in closer parity between CP and Non-CP Siege damage. *The damage effects from Scattershot, Oil Pot and Meatbag will now last 4.5 seconds instead of 8 seconds. Art & Animation Animation *Players transformed into werewolves will now animate properly when interacting with objects in Battlegrounds. Figure *Fixed some visual issues on the Scarecrow Spectre Mask (specifically when equipped by Argonians) and the Thicketman Spectre Mask. *Fixed some visual tearing that would appear on the lower part of the Militant Ordinator Homespun robe *Fixed a small hole in the paw of some Senche pets and mounts. *Fixed a seam that would appear near the neck of female characters wearing the Tsaesci motif. Visual Effects *Fixed an issue where weapon effects would not display properly, either persisting indefinitely or not displaying at all. Combat & Gameplay Justice System *Many citizens who were previously unsuspecting of a thief's ill intentions will now respond with suspicion when you approach. Mementos *Many Mementos that prevent you from moving now also prevent you from mounting while you are using them. :: Developer Comment: Many of these Mementos cause your character to use unique animations or spawn unique effects that don't look very good (or stop working entirely) if you mount while using them. Since these Mementos also often stop you from moving entirely while they're active, we decided to keep you from mounting up, instead of allowing you to mount but then be unable to ride off. Monster Abilities *Fixed an issue where a werewolf NPC would stop channeling Flurry once it struck any target. Werewolves that use Flurry now channel it to completion unless CC'd or killed. *Nereid: The visual effects from Hurricane no longer persist longer than your character stands in the area of effect. *Wisp: Dying wisps no longer repeatedly attempt to detonate until their detonation would hit something. Crafting & Economy General *Dawn-Prisms are now available from Battleground Supplies Merchant. *Updated the base-rank icons for Metalworking, Tailoring, Woodworking, and Solvent Proficiency to match the facing of subsequent ranks. *Fixed an issue in the French translation where, when crafting Brassards for a Crafting Writ, the incorrect quest step would progress. *Gold furnishing plans sold by Rolis Hlaalu or Faustina Curio using Night Pumice now use either Culanda Lacquer or Vitrified Malondo, depending on how magical they may be. *Corrected several text issues with the furnishing plan for Relic Vault, Impenetrable. Outfit System *Fixed an issue where poison visual effects would not display on weapons while you had an Outfit Style applied. *Now, while you're working on your Outfits at an Outfit Station, other players will be sure to see you facing the Outfit Station, rather than staring off into space in the opposite direction, seeking inspiration for your next catwalk-ready design. *Corrected an issue preventing Pyandonean and Sapiarch Outfit Styles from being previewed within Outfit Stations or the Outfit Collection. *Fixed an issue where, while in Preview mode at an Outfit Station, your headpiece would disappear if you used the paint bucket tool on a slot that the chosen Head Style did not have. Writs *Lower tiers of Blacksmith, Clothier, and Woodworking Writs now all require fewer raw materials to satisfy, bringing them in line with the topmost tiers of each. Jewelry Crafting, Enchanting, Provisioning, and Alchemy Writs have not been modified. *Updated the Equipment Writ Board's post-certification text to mention that it does, indeed, provide Jewelry Crafting Writs. *Max-ranked Crafting Writs will no longer display a superfluous Inspiration award. *Fixed an issue resulting in Provisioning Writs being somewhat unpredictable on what they required during the week. Crown Store & Crown Crates General *Fixed an issue that could occasionally cause the busts in the Crown Store preview view to load in crooked. *Fixed an issue that would cause walking animations to stop playing when you exit an emote preview from the Crown Store. *Fixed an issue where the Adorable Assassin Hair Style would have visual issues when equipped with Elder Council Tunic and Sash, City Isle Tunic Dress and Cyrod Patrician Formal Gown. *The outline and animation from the Skein Wasp pet will no longer appear on the Character Select screen if the pet is inactive. Assistants *Assistants will now remain stationary while you are interacting with them to prevent closing the interaction when their owner moves around. **The Assistant will close active interactions and catch up to the owner if the owner moves about 40 yards away from it. Dungeons & Group Content General *You can now only select one role when queueing through the Activity Finder, and it will display next to party frames. :: Developer Comment: This change was made for a few reasons. Most importantly, it streamlines the queueing system so groups can be created faster. It's also in an effort to address the issue where players would queue as multiple roles and get assigned the role they just can’t do, leading to bad group experiences. Now, if a player chooses a role, they are explicitly saying they are equipped to perform that role so there is less downtime at the start of the dungeon waiting for players to figure out which role they were assigned and making adjustments. Dungeons *Blackheart Haven **The Roost Mother's Fiery Sacrifice area effect is now more clearly visible and no longer disappears right after doing damage. *City of Ash I **Rothariel Flameheart's clones will now die when Rothariel Flameheart is defeated or the encounter resets. *City of Ash II **The Ash Titan’s Molten Shower ability will now have an appropriate icon in the Death Recap window. **Bloody Mayra has extricated herself from the walls of the dungeon. *Crypt of Hearts **Archmaster Siniel will now abandon his pursuit when cowardly players run from his fight space. **Archmaster Siniel's Death Bolt now travels at the appropriate speed no matter its range. **Archmaster Siniel's Horror ability will no longer have its effects inexplicably turn black. **The Banekin torturing Faindor will now continue to display their visual effects, even if your character dies and resurrects. **Death's Leviathan's Ignite ability now has a more appropriate icon. **Death's Leviathan's Trample ability will now do reduced damage if blocked. **Death's Leviathan and the Mage Master will no longer pursue cowardly players endlessly. *Crypt of Hearts II **Alanwe's body will no longer appear flame resistant after catching fire, and will now continue to burn until fading away. **Nerien'eth's Resist Necrosis effect now has a proper synergy icon. *Elden Hollow II **Kargand will no longer show as full health when chosen to be sacrificed for the greater good at the end of Consuming Darkness. *Fungal Grotto I **You can now hear Tazkad the Paskmaster's Frenzy of Blows ability when it hits a character. *Fungal Grotto II **Gamyne Bandu will no longer summon Obsidian Aspects if any player character is in the midst of a Torture Session. *Vaults of Madness **Iskra the Omen no longer changes her mind when using Falling Sky and fails to move to the telegraphed location. **Falling Sky and Slam now have more visible telegraphs to discern their area of effect. *Volenfell **Skeletons and Mummies no longer have convulsions should your character perish near the end of the Blood and Sand quest. Trials *Sanctum Ophidia **The Lamia Howler’s Sonic Boom now destroys any totem hit by it in the Celestial Serpent fight. **The totems are now correctly named Empower Totem, Wrest Totem and Cursed Totem. Exploration & Itemization General *Mudballs can no longer be thrown at players who are performing interactions. *Fixed an issue resulting in Jewelry Crafting Writ delivery boxes visually opening Blacksmithing Writ delivery boxes, and vice versa. *Fixed an issue where a researchable item’s tooltip would indicate it had an incorrect trait, or no trait at all. *Fixed an issue where Lena's Wand of Finding only worked on certain chickens. It will now be able to 'find' many other types of chickens. *Fixed an issue where you would occasionally get a non-Clockwork City furnishing plan when obtaining a Clockwork furnishing plan, while looting world objects in the Brass Fortress and Summerset. *Fixed an issue where Molag Grunda, a quest boss in Coldharbour, could drop incorrectly-leveled equipment when defeated. *A number of Mementos will now display properly if you have a Personality equipped. *Fixed an issue where a Costume and an Outfit would compete and lead to unusual behavior when weapon swapping; they will no longer fight for dominance. *Fixed an issue where pets, mounts, training dummies, and assistants could temporarily disappear after you used a door inside a home. Achievements *The Aldmeri Master Explorer achievement now uses the correct name for the “Khenarthi’s Roost Pathfinder” achievement. *Fixed a number of minor text errors on Fishing-related achievements. Fishing *Rare fish listed in Achievements will now indicate which type of water they can be found in. *Bait tooltips now indicate which water type they are best used for. *Fishing Nodes now display what water type they are in their name. *Used Bait is now marked as Trash quality. Housing General *Added a new Housing Permission called "Limited Visitor". Limited Visitors cannot adjust your lights or other adjustable furnishings. *Fixed an issue where, if a decorator moved an Assistant in a home after another player moved that Assistant, the Assistant would refuse to interact with anyone. They are now sworn to carry the burdens of even the most indecisive decorators. *Employers of Tythis Andromo, , and Pirharri, rejoice! Thanks to recent updates to labor laws, any Assistants placed in a home will now turn to face you when you speak to them. Homes *Some of the pews in the Alinor Crest Townhouse were rotated incorrectly in the default template. They will now be properly rotated for any newly-purchased Townhouses (but existing Townhouses’ furniture placement will not be touched). *Fixed an issue where the closing doors of the Princely Dawnlight Estate would block the camera while in third-person mode. Furnishings *Furnishings that count towards the Special Furnishing limit now indicate such in their Furnishing Behavior tags. *Fixed an issue where the “High Elf Fountain, Regal” did not actually have waterspouts. *Fixed an issue where, if you attempted to sit in a chair that was placed in a position that you couldn’t reach, you would sit in place when attempting to interact with it. *Added the missing "Alinor Table, Noble Grand" furnishing to the Summerset Noble's Kitchen Pack. Miscellaneous General *Fixed a number of commonly occurring crashes. *Fixed an issue that could occasionally cause buildings and walls to disappear, mainly affecting PvE areas. *Fixed an issue where a load screen could pop-up when using short teleport abilities, such as Dragon Leap. *Fixed an issue that would occasionally cause all buildings in an area to disappear. Quests & Zones Main Quest * : Your quest progress will no longer become blocked if you log out during the quest step "Reach the Prophet's Cell". UI General *Added mount previewing to the stable master. They will display in a similar way to previewing furniture at a vendor. *Fixed an issue where the bounty meter would appear briefly the first time you opened a UI window. *Consumables will now properly display their effects in the Announcements window. *Fixed an issue where books would not display properly at some resolutions. *Fixed an issue where you could attempt to interact with objects that are in the process of being destroyed and disappearing (mainly harvest nodes right after you harvest them). *Additional items that can be sold to a vendor will now sort to the top of the Sell tab within a Vendor. *Fixed an issue where the player-to-player radial menu could have duplicated icons in it. *Adjusted the alignment of the Equipment Bonus label to prevent text overlaps. *Fixed an issue in the German game client where Location tooltips would wrap awkwardly instead of resizing. Alliance War *The Alliance War menu will no longer be displayed to characters below level 10. Chat *When whispering a character name, pressing Enter after the name will now put you in a whisper channel with that character, similar to how typing /zone and pressing Enter puts you in the Zone channel. Crown Store & Crown Crates *Fixed a crash that would occur when pasting a large amount of text in one of the available text fields when sending or receiving gifts. *You will now receive a notification when the countdown for unlocking Gifting has started on your account. *Fixed an issue where the Crown Crate UI could appear broken if left up during a teleport. *Fixed an issue where the mouse-over state wouldn't update appropriately in the Crown Store. *Fixed an issue where the “Purchased” label on market products was not positioned correctly. Daily Rewards *Fixed an issue where a timer would display on the next Daily Reward tooltip even though the month would end first. Dungeons *Elden Hollow II: Bogdan the Nightflame's nameplate will now appear in a more appropriate position. *Fixed an issue where the dungeon difficulty would sometimes not display on the map. *Fixed an issue where the boss health bar could interfere with compass quest pins after a boss is defeated. Gamepad Mode *Added the option to change the color of chat channels, including guild channels, for text chat. *Added the ability to immediately jump up or down a level on the map. *Fixed an issue where guild notes would not immediately update after being saved. *Fixed an issue where players with the Master Gatherer Champion passive would still get a second vibration when harvesting wood or metals *Fixed an issue where the actions list wouldn't update correctly after locking an item in the bank *Fixed an issue in the Character UI where the attributes panel could fail to display correctly. *Fixed an issue where the Keep claim dialog would not initially show the alliance of the selected guild. *Fixed an issue where toggling the Gamepad UI with the map active could result in incorrect UI elements appearing. *The Help menu now correctly shows the location of Bait in your inventory. Gameplay *When attempting to mount while in combat, an alert will now display stating "You cannot mount while in combat." *Navigating to the Werewolf skill line will now display the Werewolf bar, even while not in Werewolf form, to make it easier to rearrange your Werewolf abilities. *Within the Skills menu, you can now edit both skill bars while your character is dead, or if you don’t have a weapon equipped in each bar. *Fixed an issue where group members would display on an instance map while in their own version of the instance (mostly noticed in Houses). *Added an error message when trying to weapon swap as a Werewolf or with Overload active. Guilds *Fixed an issue where guild member locations would not update when actively looking at the guild roster. Help & Tooltips *A tooltip will now display for currencies when looting them. *Fixed an issue where tooltips for improving equipped items mistakenly showed the average of your current character's stats instead of the stats of that item. *Tooltips for containers that contain item sets will now show stats that correspond to the item's level, rather than always showing level 1 stats. *Fixed an issue where incorrect requirements for entering Imperial City would display on the map tooltip. *Race names on Collectible tooltips will now display in a consistent order. *Added a new "Events" section in the Help and Tutorials menu to provide information on various holidays and celebrations. Housing *Fixed an issue in houses where you'd incorrectly receive the "Your permissions for this house have changed" alert when other players entered the house. *Fixed an issue where, if you spun a mount or non-combat pet in preview while placing it in a house, you would be unable to see other non-combat pets or mounts. *Fixed an issue where, if you were in werewolf form, you could get an “End Preview” button when selecting furnishings in the Housing Editor, even when not eligible to preview furnishings. Quests *After completing a quest, the quest tracker will now try to track another quest in the same Quest Journal category as the previous quest. *Fixed an issue where quest rewards with large quantities would display awkwardly at certain resolutions. *Associated quest pins will now appear properly on the exit of Dyzera's Realm. *A Hostile Situation: The Merchant Chest will now properly display a quest marker above it when you are required to loot the disguise from it. *Objections and Obstacles: Eoki will no longer keep a quest bestowal pin over his head after you accept this quest. *Rise of the Dead: King Fahara'jad will no longer be missing a pin over his head when on the step to talk to him, though it will only appear after the Ash'abah completes her proclamation (which is when he becomes interactable). Notable Changes & Fixes from PTS v4.1.4 Alliance War & PvP Battlegrounds *Battlegrounds will now shut down due to the population falling below two players on two separate teams, instead of one team. Combat & Gameplay Sorcerer *Storm Calling **Mages’ Fury: Fixed an issue where the execute explosion from this ability and its morphs would not trigger when the target fell below 20% Health. Item Sets *Balorgh: Fixed an issue where this was not granting the correct amount of Spell and Weapon Damage. *Jailer’s Tenacity: Adjusted the 5-piece bonus from this item set.